Hyung
by Daejae24
Summary: Saat dimana seorang Yoo Youngjae memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan hyung, hingga itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi gila. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/Banghim/YAOI/BL/B.A.P/RnR juseyoo .


**Hyung~~~**

Summary :

Saat dimana seorang Yoo Youngjae memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan hyung, hingga itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi gila. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/Banghim/YAOI/BL/B.A.P/.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others : Bang Yongguk and Kim Himchan

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Oneshoot**

 **T – M (?)**

 **/Romance/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang floris disalah satu toko bunga di Busan. Ia baru saja pindah dari Seoul ke Busan. Di Busan Youngjae memiliki tetangga baru yang sangat tampan bernama Jung Daehyun.

Saat itu malam hari dan Youngjae baru saja mengangkat barang-barangnya menuju tempat barunya. Setelah selesai ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya.

"Nde, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Youngjae ramah sembari tersenyum pada seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Hmm maaf menggangumu, ini sepertinya barangmu." katanya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Youngjae jadi memerah.

"Eo eoh terimakasih."

"Sepertinya kau baru saja pindah, maaf aku bertamu pada malam hari begini."

"Gwaenchanha." Youngjae mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya didepan dadanya.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja." katanya sembari tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Youngjae."namaku Jung Daehyun." lanjutnya, Youngjae dapat melihat ada sedikit rona merah dikedua pipi namja didepannya.

"Namaku Yoo Youngjae." katanya sembari menerima uluran tangan Daehyun.

Setelah kejadian itu Daehyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengajak Youngjae makan bersama disebuah cafe. Hingga itu membuat Youngjae jadi menyukai Daehyun. Dan setiap kali Daehyun mengajak Youngjae mengobrol tiba-tiba namja ini menjadi gugup.

.

Daehyun bercerita pada temannya, Himchan, bahwa ia memiliki tetangga baru yang sangat manis. Dan ia pun meminta saran pada Himchan.

"Kau menyukainya."

"Nde?! Ti tidak mungkin." jawab Daehyun saat Himchan bilang jika ia menyukai Youngjae hingga membuat wajah tannya memerah.

"Langsung saja bilang bahwa kau sangat menyukainya." kata seseorang yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu kamar Himchan(karena Daehyun sedang berada dirumah Himchan)dan langsung duduk disamping Himchan sembari melingkarkan lengan kanan kekarnya disekeliling pinggang Himchan.

"Eo eoh Yongguk hyung... Aku tidak bisa."

"Dasar pengecut."

"Aish Bbang."

"Aku takut jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku."

"Hm bagaimana jika kau mengajaknya ke sebuah mall aku dan Yonggukie akan mengikuti kalian. Agar aku bisa melihat apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak."

"Sepertinya tidak buruk."

"Coba kirim pesan padanya sekarang, dan ajak dia." Daehyun pun mengikuti saran Himchan dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada disaku celana jeansnya, ia pun mencari kontak Youngjae, karena sebelumnya Daehyun pernah bertukar nomor dengan Youngjae saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama disebuah cafe. Daehyun pun mengetik sesuatu dilayar ponselnya.

'Youngjae-ya, apakau ada waktu luang besok?'

Tak berapa lama pesan pun dibalas dengan cepatnya.

'Hm aku Free^_^.'

'Apakau ingin pergi ke mall bersama ku?'

'Nde, tentu saja! Aku sangat menantikannya;),'

"Hyung dia menerima ajakanku." hati Daehyun pun menjadi sangat berdebar-debar saat Youngjae memberinya sebuah emoji kedipan mata dipesannya. Rasanya jantung Daehyun akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Wahh cepat sekali, berarti dia pun memiliki perasaan juga pada mu."

Daehyun tersenyum dengan bahagianya sambil membalas pesan dari Youngjae.

'Nde, aku juga sangat nenantikannya^_^.' rasanya Daehyun ingin cepat-cepat besok.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya dengan Youngjae, sekarang Daehyun sedang menunggu Youngjae diparkiran apartementnya. Walau pun apartement mereka bersebelahan tapi Daehyun menyuruh Youngjae untuk bertemu diparkiran. Karena Daehyun tidak ingin berduaan didalam lift bersama Youngjae, karena ia sangat gugup.

Youngjae sudah keluar dari lift dan langsung mencari Daehyun. Ia melihat Daehyun sedang bersandar dimobilnya. Youngjae pun menghampirinya. Youngjae melihat bahwa pipi Daehyun merona, ia pun cekikikan melihatnya. Segugup itukah Daehyun?

saat melihat Youngjae, Daehyun langsung membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum karena diperlakukan seperti itu."terima kasih." ujar Youngjae, Daehyun tersenyum dengan canggung sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya. Lalu dia pun duduk dikursi pengemudi, disebelah Youngjae.

Mereka berdua pun sampai dimall. Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang kosong, setelah itu ia cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk Youngjae. Youngjae menjadi tersipu ia pun tersenyum.

'Apakah Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung sudah berada disini?' batin Daehyun, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya didaerah parkiran memastikan apakah mobil milik Yongguk sudah berada disana, tapi Daehyun tak menemukannya.

Dan mereka pun sudah berada didalam mall tersebut."Youngjae, aku ingin kau memilih toko pertama." Youngjae mencari-cari toko, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kesalah satu toko pakaian.

"Sepertinya aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian." Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun, Youngjae dapat merasakan kalau Daehyun menegang disana, Youngjae tersenyum cekikikan.

Jantung Daehyun rasanya ingin meledak saat Youngjae menarik lengannya dan menuju salah satu toko pakaian. Youngjae tak melepas sama sekali lengan Daehyun saat ia memilih-milih beberapa pakaian. Daehyun hanya diam saja mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang meluap-luap.

Setelah selesai memilih beberapa pakaian akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko tersebut. Sekarang giliran Youngjae yang bertanya."jadi kau ingin pergi kemana selanjutnya?"

"Hm apakau lapar? Rasanya aku ingin makan."

"Ohh tentu saja rasanya aku pun lapar." dan sekarang giliran Daehyun yang menarik lengan Youngjae menuju salah satu cafe Jjajjangmyun yang ada disana. Rasanya Youngjae adalah orang paling bahagia didunia ini saat ini.

"Wow antriannya panjang." seru Daehyun saat melihat antrian yang sangat panjang didepannya.

"Karena ini hari minggu." Youngjae pun tertawa kecil. Tapi saat itu juga Youngjae mendekatkan dirinya kearah Daehyun agar tidak tertinggal antrian.

Saat merasa Youngjae lebih mendekat kearahnya, Daehyun menjadi sangat berdebar-debar dan gugup. Youngjae hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

Setelah memesan Daehyun mencari tempat kosong, dan ia melihat bahwa Yongguk dan Himchan berada disalah satu meja dicafe ini, Daehyun pun mengambil tempat didekat mereka. Dengan Youngjae membelakangi Himchan, hingga ia dapat melihat mereka berdua sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu Daehyun melihat Himchan sedang mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Ponsel Daehyun bergetar, itu pesan dari Himchan.

'Wahh Youngjae imut sekali. Pantas kau menyukainya:D.'

Daehyun jadi tersipu dan membalas Himchan hanya dengan sebuah senyuman canggung. Mereka pun makan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Dan Daehyun sudah selesai memakan Jjajjangmyunnya.

"Sudah selesai."

"Daehyunie ada sesuatu disudut bibirmu." Daehyun pun mengambil tissue yang ada dimeja, tapi Daehyun berhenti saat Youngjae menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti." Daehyun pun menatap Youngjae yang semakin mendekatkan kan wajahnya kearahnya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menerpa sudut bibirnya. Daehyun tertegun dan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan jangan lupakan detak jantungnya yang berkobar-kobar saat Youngjae menjilat ujung bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya!

Setelah melakukan itu Youngjae hanya tersenyum polos dan langsung menyantap kembali makanannya. Menurut Youngjae Daehyun sangatlah lucu saat sedang malu dan gugup. Apakah itu cukup memberikan sebuah kode kepada Daehyun? Bahwa ia menyukainya.

Dimeja seberang Himchan menjadi sangat heboh melihat itu dan ia pun langsung mengirim pesan teks kepada Daehyun yang masih tertegun.

'WOW SEPERTINYA YOUNGJAE MENYUKAIMU JUGA!'

Daehyun tersadar saat ponselnya bergetar, itu pesan dari Himchan. Dan Daehyun langsung menatap Himchan dan juga Yongguk sedang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Daehyun menjadi malu, bagaimana ia menghadapi hyungnya itu nanti?

"Ohh ini sudah sore aku harus bekerja, shiftku sore hari."

"Ba.. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu."

Setelah mengantar Youngjae, Daehyun langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Himchan dan Yongguk, karena ia disuruh untuk pergi kesana.

Himchan tersenyum dengan manisnya saat melihat Daehyun sudah berada didepan rumahnya dan langsung mengajaknya masuk. Disofa sudah ada Yongguk disana.

"Kau tahu Yougjae sangat menggemaskan." ujar Himchan sembari terseyum lebar dan membuat Daehyun jadi merona. Ya Youngjae memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi apakau sudah mengutarakannya?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Belum..."

"Aish kau ini, aku sudah melihatnya! Menurutku dia juga memiliki perasaan padamu."

"Aku takut dia menolakku Himchan hyung."

"Kau ini. Bagaimana kalau dengan alkohol?" saran Yongguk.

"Alkohol? Ani hyung aku takut mengatakan yang lain-lain padanya." Ya karena Daehyun, setiap kali dia mabuk dia pasti bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada seseorang jika ia gugup.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengatakannya pada Youngjae sekarang juga." final Himchan karena melihat dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Ja..jangan hyung." bagaimana pun lebih bagus mengutarakannya sendirikan?

"Ba... Baiklah aku akan mencoba saran Yongguk hyung saja." Himchan pun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Himchan, Daehyun langsung menghubungi Youngjae dan langsung mengajaknya untuk berkunjung kerumahnya dan Youngjae menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Daehyun pun pergi ke toserba untuk membeli beberapa kaleng bir, setelahnya ia pun langsung kembali ke apartementnya.

Sambil menunggu Youngjae datang Daehyun menempatkan semua bir yang tadi dibelinya diatas meja ruang tengah.

Bel pintunya pun berbunyi. Ia tahu itu pastilah Youngjae. Daehyun menghembuskan napas dalam sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu ia mendapati Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Oh rasanya jantung Daehyun sedang melompat-lompat didalam sana, bagaimana nasibnya nanti saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Youngjae."si..silakan masuk."

Saat Youngjae masuk kedalam apartement milik Daehyun ia melihat kesana kemari. Dan Youngjae pun berjalan menuju sofa dimana dimeja dihadapannya sudah ada beberapa kaleng bir, ia pun tersenyum dan langsung duduk disofa dan membuka salah satu dari bir tersebut. Dan Daehyun duduk tepat disamping Youngjae. Daehyun menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Ia pun sama langsung membuka salah satu bir dan langsung menenggaknya. Padahal alkohol adalah musuh Daehyun. Dan si bir pun sudah mulai mempengaruhi Daehyun.

Hening yang sedari tadi berlangsung diantara mereka. Youngjae sesekali melirik kearah Daehyun dengan pipi chubbynya yang merona. Sepertinya Youngjae ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Daehyun pun sama sesekali ia melirik kearah Youngjae.'ahg ayolah Jung, utarakan perasaanmu sekarang juga!'.

"Hmm... Daehyun-ah..." Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang sedang menundukan kepalanya."a... Aku menyukaimu." kata Youngjae cepat. Daehyun pun tertegun. Youngjae menyukainya! Tapi seharusnya ia yang menyatakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar bodoh..." ujar Daehyun sembari tersenyum, senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. Youngjae pun tertegun mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun, sedetik kemudian mata Youngjae jadi berkaca-kaca.

"Mi... Mianhae kalau kau tidak menyukainya." Youngjae mencoba menahan air matanya. Lalu ia pun berdiri dari duduknya.

Daehyun masih diam ditempatnya alkohol sudah sangat mempengaruhinya. Saat ia melihat mata Youngjae berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak! Dia mengeluarkan kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan pada Youngjae. Dan saat melihat Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu Daehyun berteriak."Berhenti." Youngjae pun berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dengan sempoyongan. Dan langsung ambruk didepan Youngjae, dan Youngjae pun langsung menangkap Daehyun. Mereka berdua berlutut dan saling berhadapan. Youngjae dapat melihat mata Daehyun yang memerah sama seperti dirinya.

"Mi... Mianhae. A.. Aku tidak mengatakan itu pada mu..." Youngjae terus menatap Daehyun yang sudah mulai menangis sembari sesegukan."sebenarnya aku mengundangmu kemari, karena aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku padamu." Apakah Daehyun menyukainya juga? Youngjae terus mendengarkan Daehyun yang berbicara sembari cecegukan."tapi bodohnya aku. Ternyata kau menyukaiku juga... Dan beginilah akhirnya. Aku memang pengecut." Youngjae menggeleng mendengar kata terakhir Daehyun."ayo kita ulangi." kata Daehyun lagi sembari menatap Youngjae, mata Youngjae sudah sangat merah begitu pun pipi berisinya.

"Youngjae-ya aku menyukaimu, semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu." setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun pun tak sadarkan diri dipangkuan Youngjae. Youngjae hanya tersenyum."nado."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan segar. Dan Daehyun baru saja membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya Daehyun melihat sekelilingnya. Bagaimana bisa dia berada diatas kasurnya? Seingatnya semalam ia sedang bersama Youngjae diruang tengah. Ah kepala Daehyun sangat pusing, ia pun meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Oh dan dia pun ingat. Semalam Youngjae mengatakan suka padanya. Youngjae menyukainya juga! Dan dia pun ingat, bahwa ia juga menyatakan perasaannya juga. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?

Daehyun menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dari luar dan terlihat Youngjae yang tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu Youngjae duduk ditepi tempat tidur Daehyun dan menatap Daehyun yang juga menatapnya. Daehyun jadi gugup.

"Hmm jadi... Apakah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" tanya Daehyun canggung. Youngjae tersenyum lalu mendekati Daehyun dan mencium pipinya. Pipi tan Daehyun jadi merona.

"Apakah itu bisa menjawabnya?" Youngjae pun tersenyum begitu juga Daehyun tersenyum dengan bahagianya dan langsung menarik Youngjae kedalam pelukannya. Youngjae balas memeluk Daehyun. Dan Daehyun menarik Youngjae ketempat tidur, tepat diatas tubuhnya, Daehyun tak melepas pelukannya begitu pula Youngjae.

"Terima kasih." ucap Daehyun sembari mencium puncak kepala Youngjae berkali-kali. Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun. Dan Daehyun kembali mencium puncak kepala Youngjae, Youngjae menutup kedua matanya untuk lebih meresapi ciuman Daehyun dipuncak kepalanya. Setelah itu Youngjae manatap Daehyun yang juga menatapnya, posisi mereka masih sama dengan Youngjae yang berada diatas Daehyun. Youngjae tersenyum dan menatap bibir Daehyun. Ya bibir Daehyun sangatlah menggoda ia ingin dicium oleh bibir tebal itu. Daehyun berdeham melihat Youngjae yang sepertinya menatap bibirnya. Dan Youngjae menjilat sudut bibir Daehyun itu membuat Daehyun tertegun. Setelah itu Youngjae melepaskan diri dari Daehyun dan meloncat dari atas tempat tidur lalu tersenyum polos.

"Ayo kita sarapan." ajak Youngjae lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Daehyun. Terlalu cepat pikir Youngjae untuk meminta ciuman pada Daehyun. Dan Daehyun masih diam diatas tempat tidur sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ini kali kedua Youngjae menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri Daehyun langsung menuju meja makan, dan disana sudah ada Youngjae dengan senyum manisnya. Daehyun sangat bahagia dibuatkan sarapan oleh Youngjae. Kekasih barunya.

"Eoh aku akan berangkat kerja sekarang." Youngjae melihat arlojinya. Yap karena Youngjae bekerja pagi sekarang."teruskan sarapanmu Daehyunie." Youngjae mengecup kilat pipi Daehyun dan langsung berlari keluar apartement Daehyun.

Setelah kepergian Youngjae, Daehyun tak berhentinya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae mengepel lantai dengan cepat, karena ini sudah malam hari dan toko bunga pun sudah tutup jadi Youngjae sedang beberes sekarang. Youngjae beres-beres dengan cepat karena sebelumnya Youngjae saling berkirim pesan dengan Daehyun. Dan Daehyun bilang bahwa ia akan menjemput Youngjae sekarang, jadi ia beberes dengan begitu cepat. Dan setelah selesai Youngjae berpamitan pada bosnya.

"Sajjang-nim aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang sekarang." kata Youngjae sembari tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu Youngjae langsung keluar toko dan menunggu Daehyun didepan. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mobil Daehyun sudah berada didepannya. Youngjae membuka pintu dan tersenyum kearah Daehyun yang juga sedang tersenyum. Setelah duduk dikursi penumpang Youngjae mencondongkan badannya dan langsung mencium bibir Daehyun. Daehyun awalnya terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian Daehyun membalas ciuman Youngjae. Karena ciumannya dibalas akhirnya Youngjae memperdalam ciuman itu, Daehyun melumat bibirnya, begitu juga Youngjae. Tapi ciuman singkat itu selalu saja diakhiri oleh Daehyun."sudah." kata Daehyun sembari tersenyum dan langsung melajukan mobilnya. Apakah Daehyun tak melihat kekecewaan diwajah Youngjae? Padahal ini sudah sebulan semenjak mereka berhubungan. Dan Daehyun selalu saja mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan cepat. Apakah Daehyun tak suka berciuman dengan Youngjae? Atau apakah Daehyun adalah pencium yang buruk?

Youngjae menghela napas, Daehyun dapat melihat wajah kecewa Youngjae, tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Youngjae melihat keluar jendela, lalu ia pun menyeringai. Sepertinya Youngjae sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Youngjae pun tersenyum evil, lalu menatap Daehyun, untung saja Daehyun tak melihatnya.

Setelah sampai diapartement mereka Daehyun mengajak untuk makan malam bersama dan Youngjae langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka pun masuk ke apartement milik Daehyun.

Daehyun menuju sofa yang berada diruang tengah lalu duduk disana dan Youngjae mengikutinya lalu duduk disebelah Daehyun dan langsung membungkus lengan kanan Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Daehyun. Daehyun hanya tersenyum, yah menurut Daehyun Youngjae sangat lah manja. Sembari memain-mainkan jari-jarinya dilengan Daehyun, Youngjae bertanya."mau makan apa?"

"Hm kita memesan pizza saja." saran Daehyun, dan Youngjae mengangguk setuju. Tanpa melepas lengannya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Youngjae, Daehyun menelpon Delivery order diponselnya. Setelahnya Daehyun melepaskan lengannya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Youngjae. youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Beri aku waktu oke? Aku akan pergi ke dapur." Youngjae mengangguk masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Daehyun pun beranjak dan menuju dapur. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya Youngjae mengikutinya dibelakang. Dan saat Daehyun akan mengambil gelas diatas meja makan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang."ada apa hm?" tanya Daehyun melirik kebelakang. Terasa Youngjae menggeleng dibelakangnya. Lalu Daehyun pun berbalik dan menghadap Youngjae yang masih memeluknya. Mereka pun saling berhadapan. Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan insten, menurutnya kekasihnya ini sangat tampan dan menggoda. Lalu Youngjae menatap bibir Daehyun sangat lama. Daehyun menyadari itu lalu tersenyum, oh ternyata kekasihnya itu minta dicium.

Lalu Daehyun pun perlahan mendekati wajah Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum bahagia dan langsung menutup kedua matanya saat bibir Daehyun mendarat dibibir miliknya. Tadinya Daehyun hanya akan memberi sebuah kecupan tapi tiba-tiba saja Youngjae menekan belakang kepala Daehyun dan lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Daehyun mencoba melepas ciuman itu, tapi tak bisa karena Youngjae malah lebih memperdalam ciuman itu dan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Daehyun dengan penuh semangat, akhirnya Daehyun membuang mukanya kesamping hingga ciuman itu terlepas."sudah."

"Selalu begitu!" Youngjae mundur selangkah agar dapat melihat kekasihnya."apakah aku tidak menggoda untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu Youngjae-ya."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengakhiri ciumannya dalam sekejap?"

"I.. Itu karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Daehyun pun membalikkan badannya kembali dan mengambil gelas kembali.

"Ayolah Daehyunie hyung~~~"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Daehyun jadi menegang. Youngjae dapat melihat itu lalu menyeringai."wae? Bukankah kau lebih tua dari ku?"

"Hyung~~~." Lagi. Tubuh Daehyun menengang lagi. Entah kenapa saat Youngjae memanggilnya seperti itu rasanya berbeda. Padahal hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, saat ia bersama mantannya dulu. Tapi saat Youngjae memanggilnya 'hyung' mengapa sangat berpengaruh besar untuknya?

"Uri Daehyunie hyung~~"

"Uri Daehyunie hyung~~" Youngjae terus menggodanya.

"Daehyunie hyung~~"

Cukup. Daehyun tak kuat lagi. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya lalu mendorong Youngjae hingga membentur kulkas yang berada dibelakangnya. Youngjae terkejut.

"Akh..."

Lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Daehyun, saat Daehyun menciumnya. Daehyun mencium Youngjae dengan penuh nafsu, tapi Youngjae sangat suka itu. Daehyun melumat, menggigit bibir Youngjae dengan penuh semangat. Youngjae diam saja karena Daehyun lebih mendominasinya. Ternyata Daehyun adalah pencium yang hebat.

"Hmpp..."

Youngjae mendesah saat Daehyun mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dan Daehyun langsung mendudukan Youngjae diatas meja makan, lalu Youngjae melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggang Daehyun. Ciuman pun terus berlanjut dengan panasnya. Daehyun melepas ciuman itu lalu mulai menciumi leher jenjang Youngjae dan sesekali ia menggigit kulit Youngjae hingga merah. Youngjae sangat menikmatinya. Itulah yang ia inginkan selama ini, tapi Daehyun selalu mengakhiri ciuman mereka dalam sekejap, jadi Youngjae sangat menyukai ini. Setelah cukup memberi banyak tanda merah dileher Youngjae, Daehyun kembali meraup bibir ranum Youngjae yang sudah merah dan bengkak dan berperang dengan lidah Youngjae. Ya Daehyun seperti setan saja saat ini. Sudah lama ia ingin melakukan ini dengan Youngjae, tapi ia selalu menahan diri. Ciuman mereka makin panas saja, Daehyun belum merasa puas dia sudah sangat kesetanan. Hingga ia pun sadar saat bel apartementnya berbunyi. Daehyun membuka kedua matanya, tapi belum melepas tautan bibir mereka. Hingga ia pun melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Hm pizza sudah datang." kata Daehyun sembari menatap Youngjae yang terlihat sangat err... Sexy, dan Daehyun pun buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Youngjae."sebaiknya kita kedepan." Daehyun dapat melihat wajah kecewa Youngjae. Padahal Youngjae belum ingin melepas ciuman panas tadi. Kapan lagi Daehyun akan seperti itu? Ia pun menatap kepergian Daehyun dengan kecewa dan mendengus. Youngjae masih duduk diatas meja, berharap Daehyun akan kembali lagi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Daehyun berteriak diruang tengah."Youngjae-ya, ayo kita makan!" Youngjae turun dari atas meja dengan malas. Lalu ia menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan tajamnya saat melihat Daehyun sedang menggigit sepotong pizza, Daehyun juga menatapnya dan tersenyum canggung, mencoba menghiraukan tatapan tajam Youngjae.

Lalu Youngjae tersenyum evil saat ia tahu kelemahan Daehyun. Youngjae tahu kelemahan Daehyun sekarang. Ia tinggal memanggilnya hyung. Hahaha...

"Hyung~~~"

"Daehyunie hyung~~~"

Glup.

😘 **The End😘💏💗✌**

 **Hahaha maaf adegan itunya kurang HOT, otak SAM masih polos Reader-nim XD hahaha(padahal sukanya baca FF Daejae yang Ratenya M :D XD) hahaha...**

 **Ohh iya Reader-nim, sebenernya nihh FF dibuatnya udah seabad yang lalu(lebay) hahaha, gak deng! Tiga bulan lalu sebenernya, waktu bulan April, SAM emang suka banget nyimpen FF Daejae lama-lama dilaptop, nunggu waktu yang tepat untuk publishnya hehehe..**

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke FF SAM yang gaje bin absur ini yahh hehehe, kamsahamnida*BOW***

 **Oke deh Reader-nim tercinta💗 jan lupa oke Reviewnya dipajang dikolom tempatnya(?)👌. Dan jangan lupa pula kritik dan sarannya. Itu sangat sangat dibutuhkan Reader-nim! Hehehe...**

 **Favorite dan Follownya pun jangan lupa oke Reader-nim tercinta 💗 💗muachhh💋.(banyak mau yah?/plak/plak/)**

 **Oke deh sampai jumpa lagi di FF Daejae SAM yang Oneshoot lainnya~~~**

 **Please jangan minta Sequel XD ;D. Rasanya SAM gak tega/plak/**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
